Endovascular prostheses are sometimes used to treat aortic aneurysms. Such treatment includes implanting a stent or stent-graft within the diseased vessel to bypass the anomaly. An aneurysm is a sac formed by the dilation of the wall of the artery. Aneurysms may be congenital, but are usually caused by disease or, occasionally, by trauma. Aortic aneurysms which commonly form between the renal arteries and the iliac arteries are referred to as abdominal aortic aneurysms (“AAAs”). Other aneurysms occur in the aorta, such as thoracic aortic aneurysms (“TAAs”) and aortic uni-iliac (“AUI”) aneurysms. A TAA may occur downstream the aortic arch, i.e., in the descending aorta. Alternatively, a TAA may occur in the aortic arch itself, where the aorta branches to supply the brachiocephalic, left carotid and subclavian arteries, or may occur in the ascending aorta.
Endo-Vascular Aneurysm Repair (EVAR) has transformed the practice of treatment of aortic aneurysms from an open surgical approach to a much less invasive surgical approach. The first step of an endovascular intervention usually requires introducing a delivery system into the vasculature of a subject. If the crossing profile, i.e., the external diameter, of the delivery system is 24 Fr or lower (3 Fr=1 millimeter), a true percutaneous approach may be used, because vascular closure devices are available for proper closure of such puncture sites.
Blood vessels occasionally weaken or even rupture. For example, in the aortic artery, the vascular wall can weaken or tear, resulting in dangerous conditions such as aneurysm and dissection. Treatment of such conditions can be performed by implanting a prosthesis within the vascular system using minimally-invasive surgical procedures. An endoluminal prosthesis typically includes one or more stents affixed to graft material and is delivered to the treatment site by endovascular insertion. Once the endoluminal prosthesis is radially enlarged, it should remain in place indefinitely by self-attachment to the vessel wall, acting as a substitute vessel for the flow of blood or other fluids.
Aortic dissection is a tear or partial tear in the inner wall of the aorta, which causes blood to flow between the layers of the wall of the aorta, forcing the layers apart. Aortic dissections may be divided into two types in accordance with the Stanford classification: Type A dissections involve the ascending aorta and/or aortic arch, and possibly the descending aorta. Type B dissections involve the descending aorta or the arch (distal to right brachiocephalic artery origin), without involvement of the ascending aorta.